


Procrastination is an art

by Hawkingjay



Series: Modern AU!Heathers [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Foreshadowing, Study Date, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingjay/pseuds/Hawkingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and J.D. are supposed to be writing their A.P. Lit paper, but instead end up talking about the education system and the existence of souls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination is an art

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a weird setting because it's set before Big Fun, but J.D. and Veronica have kind of a flirty relationship. Also, I establish how Veronica's forgery skills work in this setting.

            “ _Ugh_. Why does it matter if Shakespeare breaks Iambic Pentameter?” Veronica groaned, her hand running slowly through her hair as she put down her copy of _Macbeth_ on the keyboard of her laptop. “I mean, not the literary significance, but in general. In the grand scheme of things, who gives a shit why whatever scene in act one uses enjambment a certain way.” Swearing in the midst of an existential crisis in a public library wasn’t the most flattering of situations, but considering how she and J.D. first met, she doubt this would be the dealbreaker in the relationship.

            “You’re finally coming around to what I’ve been saying for years,” J.D. said, looking up from his copy of the book, in which he was underlining lines to use in his paper. He gave her one of those knowing smiles that just melted her.

            “Oh, no, I’ve learned that the modern education system has no point other than to prepare us for the onslaught of debt and emotional turmoil that is the modern university system,” Veronica said. In fact, she had given the speech to her parents about a month ago, and in response, her father said “that’s interesting” and her mother offered her more patê.

            “And yet, here you are taking A.P. Lit.”

            “I could say the same for you,” Veronica said, smirking, “besides, ‘fuck the system’ doesn’t work unless you don’t want to go anywhere in life.” J.D. didn’t respond to that, and Veronica started drumming her fingers on the edge of the laptop next to the mousepad, debating whether or not she wanted to finish the essay. After all, she had her usual out, even though she was trying to break that habit.

            “Well, we could always take a study break,” J.D. said, a coy grin forming at the side of his mouth as he held up his 7-11 rewards card. _Fuck it,_ Veronica thought.

            “I have a better idea,” she said, and with that, she pushed her copy of _Macbeth_ off of her laptop and her fingers darted across the keys. J.D. raised his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything. Once she was done typing, she opened up Photoshop and made a few clicks before sending the document to the library printer. “Why do today what you can do tomorrow?”

            “But the assignment is due tomorrow,” J.D. said, although he didn’t really seem confused. He probably guessed there was an explanation coming.

            “Oh, but look! Our AP Government teacher said we were busy with a project and should be given an extension,” Veronica said, grinning as she held up a “handwritten” note on personal stationary.

            “That’s brilliant!” J.D. said, perhaps a bit too loudly, as their fellow library patrons were looking at him sternly. “How did you do that?”

            “Fun fact, you can scan handwriting into your computer, make it into a font, combine it with a little bit of Photoshop, and get out of damn near anything,” Veronica said, “I’ve been doing it for years.”

            “You’re a genius,” J.D. said, a touch of awe lining his voice, “seriously, has anyone told you that?”

            “As a matter of fact, they have. When I was in, like, 7th grade, they wanted to move me up to high school, but then they scrapped the idea because it was ‘bad for my social growth’, so now I’m in high school with the normal kids, using my amazing brain to write fake absence notes so I can be friends with people I don’t actually like.”

            “So _that’s_ why they hang out with you,” J.D. said, a look of understanding on his face. Veronica frowned.

            “Why else would they hang out with me?”

            “I don’t know,” J.D. said playfully, “it’s hard not to like you.”

            “That would imply that Heather Chandler likes anyone,” Veronica said. J.D. laughed at this.

            “That’s true. I’m not really sure she has a soul,” J.D. said with a dark laugh, “I mean, it’s impossible to prove any of us has a soul, but it’s especially dubious that she does.”

            “Hey, that’s not fair! She has a soul, because she consumes the souls of other people,” Veronica said, handing him a copy of his excuse letter. He burst out laughing, and one of the librarians started heading towards them.

            “Shit. Wanna bail?” J.D. said, his head turned so that he could see what was going around them, “there’s a convenience store calling our name.”

            “You always know how to make a girl feel special,” Veronica said, but the smile on her face indicated that she wasn’t really complaining, “let’s motor."


End file.
